


「tjhr」耳饰

by hotcocococo (YURILily)



Category: Nijisanji
Genre: M/M, tjhr - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YURILily/pseuds/hotcocococo
Relationships: 弦月 藤士郎/甲斐田 晴
Kudos: 7





	「tjhr」耳饰

“ はるくん，为什么不戴我送的？ ” 带了点撒娇意味，是甲斐田晴熟悉的、独属于弦月藤士郎的孩子气时间。

甲斐田晴下播没多久，手里拿着他喜欢的功能饮料，正思索着接下来的安排。弦月藤士郎就这么把人搂到了怀里，在他耳边低声絮语，看着桃色逐渐蔓上恋人的双颊。

“ もー ” 甲斐田晴小声地抱怨了一句，惹来了同期的几声轻笑。

“ はるくん，かわいい ” 弦月藤士郎笑弯了眉眼，在恋人的发上印下浅浅的一吻。

弦月藤士郎的品味很好。认识到现在，甲斐田晴收到过两对耳饰。开始的时候，甲斐田晴说什么都不要，实在是没法无端接受，但是弦月说什么 “ 多亏了はるくん平时的照应 ” 、 “ 一直在为我费心 ” 这样的话，再拒绝的话好像就是自己不近人情了。其中一对，闪耀着跟弦月的虹膜颜色十分接近的光芒。

甲斐田晴其实是高兴的。他的日程安排几乎都是魔物的研究，即使有了休息时间也喜欢一个人在家里宅着。虽然羞于说出口，但甲斐田晴佩戴这对饰物的时候，会感觉弦月藤士郎就在自己身边。只是上次佩戴的时候恰好弦月也在，说什么 “ 要帮はるくん戴上自己挑选的饰物 ” 这种让人害羞的话，把晴哄着哄着就哄到床上去了，自然是把该做的都做了。搞得现在甲斐田晴现在有些不好意思直视那对饰物。

弦月藤士郎其实在外事会谈的时候，远远地见过甲斐田晴一面。那时候他就觉得，自己的恋人要是像他那样好像也不错。

彼时，甲斐田晴正小声地同那位长发的驱魔师进行交谈，头上的呆毛一点一点的，耳饰也随着他的动作小幅度地晃动，整个人散发出认真又可爱的气息。那位长发驱魔师，啊不，是长尾景，是樱魔皇国有名的驱魔师。记不住名字对于弦月来讲，是一件很失礼的事。樱魔皇国有名的驱魔师和皇都有名的魔物研究者关系很好并不是什么秘闻，只是弦月藤士郎没想到有一天自己会跟他们成为同期。

在进行浮世演舞的创作时，弦月藤士郎才算是真正地接触到他们。甲斐田晴那双澄澈的眼睛，在他看来，简直就是在引人犯罪。

想看他慌乱的样子。年轻的神官在那时就这么想了。

他现在有机会了。

“ はるくん，好き ”

甲斐田晴似乎没有反应过来，愣了一瞬。

“ 诶……诶？ ” 沉迷魔物的研究者有些困惑地皱起了眉头，无意识地抓紧了手中的书。

真的很可爱啊，弦月心想。

甲斐田晴有些无奈地闭上眼，还在思考究竟是怎么变成现在的状况。

弦月藤士郎本来只是想要一个浅尝辄止的吻，看看自己同期兼恋人的可爱反应。但是他又想当自由人了。年轻的神官在过去的二十二年里对自己的人生很有规划，是自律到让人惊叹的类型。但正因如此，自由起来常常把人吓到。樱魔皇国的领导者也对这位自由的年轻神官有些头疼。本以为甲斐田晴是约束弦月的最佳人选，没想到在其他方面被弦月吃得死死的。

弦月最近很忙，晴是知道的。只是在这种繁忙的情况下他还能抽出时间练习竖笛，甚至还有余裕跟自己进行情事，晴是真的要气笑了。

“ はるくん，好き ” 弦月笑意盈盈地看着晴，凑上去索要了一个香甜的吻。

“ はるくん今天又没好好吃饭吧，嘴角，是甜的哦 ♪ ” 弦月藤士郎又笑了起来，用他好看的眉眼凝视着甲斐田晴。

细细密密的吻落了下来，弦月坏心眼地关上了屋里的光源。甲斐田晴有些慌乱地在黑暗中睁大了双眼，轻轻扯住了弦月的衣衫。

弦月借着月色看着恋人的面庞。轻颤的羽翼下，是那双勿忘草色的眼睛，那双让自己魂牵梦萦、走下神坛的眼睛。想看他为自己情动、眼尾染上胭脂色的样子。弦月就这么笑了出来，眉眼弯弯，无害又纯良。

这人根本就是魔物吧，哪有神官这样的。甲斐田晴暗恼。

接下来便是恋人之间唇舌交缠，旖旎缱绻。弦月深情地看着那双闪躲自己的眼睛。在那双糅进了踯躅色的江户紫的眼睛注视下，甲斐田晴感觉自己无处可逃。

“ 去 …… 去房里 ” 甲斐田晴靠在弦月的肩上，小声地提着要求。弦月衣服上的饰物轻轻地擦过他的脸，痒痒的。他忍不住哼哼了几下。

是弦月的房间。

接下来发生的一切似乎都顺理成章。

常年待在室内的研究者，就这样在恋人面前毫无防备地沐浴着月光，美得动人心魄。

弦月俯下身，轻轻触碰着晴的脖颈，用晴最受不了的低语在他耳边诉说着情话，慢慢带着他跨坐在自己身上。甲斐田晴被弦月的直球砸得晕晕乎乎的，看清两人的姿势后还是羞红了脸。

“ 可愛ね ♪“ 是弦月的低声轻笑。

弦月在情事上有些恶趣味，仅限于晴的那种。毕竟，晴的可爱反应看多少次都不够。

“ はるくん，好き ” 吻，落在了喉结上。

“ はるくん，太瘦了，要好好吃饭哦 ♪ ” 温热的气息在耳侧。

“ はるくん…… ” 襦袢的系带，被解开了……

甲斐田晴有些慌乱地抓住那只作乱的手，却因弦月带着恶作剧意味的顶弄软了腰身。

“ もー这不公平 ” 晴指了指弦月身上的衣服，接着低头看了看自己身上，用发软的手指拢了拢衬衫领口，然后伸手大有要帮弦月解开扣子的意思。

“ はるくん，エロい ” 弦月有些好笑地看着涨红着脸还在跟扣子做斗争的某人。眼看着自己的恋人头越垂越低脸也越来越红，弦月忍不住想要亲吻晴。

衣服磕磕绊绊地脱了下来，被晴赌气一样扔到了床边。弦月咧着嘴看着孩子气的晴，忍不住又凑上去吻了吻完全是小孩子模式的晴，并表示咱俩身上都是衬衫扯平了。

甲斐田晴有些不爽地挑了挑眉，搂上弦月的脖子开始进攻。

抵死缠绵。

两双有着薄茧的手都不愿意认输，互相触碰着对方的身躯。

甲斐田晴实在是没力气了，侧着头靠在弦月肩上，耳饰的流苏蹭着弦月的肌肤。一下一下的，像猫儿一样，痒到弦月的心间。

弦月喜欢听晴说话。甲斐田晴的声音温温柔柔的，但是尾音像有小钩子一样，早就把弦月藤士郎的心钩走了。

弦月有些发狠地顶弄着恋人，听着他不成调的句子和他喘息间的气音。这些是独属于弦月藤士郎的限定音声。

“ 弦月……慢一点 ”

“ 弦月……好舒服 ”

“ 藤……藤士郎，好き ” 晴带着哭腔吻上了弦月。

弦月感觉到了晴的心跳，传达着爱意的心跳。他拨开晴眼前被汗湿的头发，亲吻着那双因为他蒙上水雾的眼睛，随即又开始新的攻势……

甲斐田晴被干得浑身脱力，虽然很想揍弦月一顿，但是只想休息。到底是揍飞弦月还是说教一顿呢，晴就这样迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

“ はるくん，真是毫无防备啊……かわいいね ♪ ” 弦月搂着恋人的腰身也进入梦乡。


End file.
